


Songbird

by SonLascivious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonLascivious/pseuds/SonLascivious
Summary: Once the realization hit you what you had done to Lucis it began to take a toll on you, but Luche is right there beside you to quietly ease your mind.
Relationships: Luche Lazarus/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Songbird

You had long since known about the planned attack on Lucis during the treaty signing and long since known it would lead to the deaths of many of those you called comrades, but that didn't make the blood on your hands any easier to wash off. But that was the problem wasn't it? It would never wash off no matter how many years you put between you and the attack. You weren't alone in the aftermath, Luche had managed to make it out with only burns from trying to wear that damned ring. The idea that he was alive was beyond shocking, but you wouldn't dare take it for granted. Everyone else had died and if you had come out alone you knew you would have taken your own life. It was all too much to handle and so when Luche came back to the hotel room after getting something for the two of you to eat he found you on your knees in the bathroom, sobbing your heart out.

You barely heard him come in before he was knelt beside you, holding you close to his chest with his face buried in your hair. He had known it would be difficult on you if you got involved in this mess, but you had refused to let him walk into it without you and insisted he let you help where you could. Now you were almost regretting that. You thought you could handle it but the guilt eating at you just kept coming. Weeks had passed but it was still relentless. 

His arms were tight around you, grounding you as your mind felt like it was scattered everywhere. It felt like an eternity before you cried yourself out and just when you stopped he carefully pulled away and stood up. You watched him for a second, wishing he hadn't pulled away before realizing he was going to turn the shower on. He got the water where he wanted it before helping you to your feet and helping you undress. Every touch was so gentle like he was afraid he might break you, and honestly at this point you were afraid you might break too. You entered the shower and quietly sighed as the hot water washed over you before turning to glance at him, watching as he undressed as well. Your gaze travelled across the burns that enveloped his arm and the better part of the left side of his chest. You couldn't even begin to imagine the agony he went through, and he wouldn't talk about it either. How could you blame him? It must have been horrifying. 

Once he entered the shower he gently cupped your face and just looked at you with such pain in his eyes before resting his forehead against yours. His thumbs trailed back and forth over your cheeks soothingly and he quietly hummed, trying to give you something else to focus on. You stayed like that for a while before you finally pulled away, deciding to try to wash up since you were in here, but before you could reach the shampoo he quickly snatched it up. It was a small offer, but you both knew the weight behind it as he began to wash away some of your stress. He gently spun you around to face him, watching the peaceful look on your face as he rinsed out the shampoo and stopped for a moment once your hair was thoroughly clean. You opened your eyes so see him staring at you with a mix of pain and pure adoration in his face. His hands went from your hair to cup your face once more, kissing you softly before his hands skimmed over your sides and stopped to rest just above your hips. He wasn’t trying to be sensual, he just wanted to take a minute to remember the feel of you and every curve of your body. You were the woman he loved, and he had subjected you to so much shit when he admitted the plan to you, but he just couldn’t hide it from you. He just couldn’t understand how in the world you still loved him.

“I just can’t get over how amazing you are… everything you’ve gone through with and for all of us and you still faced every bit of it, still stayed by my side when you should have run. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, but I love you, y/n, and I’m so lucky to have found someone as strong and beautiful as you. Thank you for loving me…”

You couldn’t help the tears that welled up in your eyes, but this time they were welcomed tears. You weren’t crying in pain, but in relief. Sure, he had been by your side on the way here, but you’d felt so alone and so scared he would leave you because you couldn’t get your shit together, but for now you felt so certain that he loved you and would never leave you. You felt relieved to know you weren’t alone.

“I love you, Luche. I love you so much.” You couldn’t find the right words to express how thankful you were to have him by your side. You clung to him as tight as you could, face buried in his neck. He held you for as long as you needed, letting the hot water run over you soothingly and only pulling away once the water started to run cold. 

He cut the water off and the two of you got out, him helping you dry your hair with a few stolen kisses here and there. You couldn’t help but to smile against his lips every time. This didn’t fix things, but at the very least you felt a little less alone. You pulled on one of his shirts while he got dressed in only sweats before he pulled you down onto the bed to just lay with you, stroking your hair and humming again. He only ever hummed when you were upset, and you loved it. He was like your own personal songbird and you never had to share that with anyone else.


End file.
